Dark and Cold
by JoKuL FrOsTi
Summary: this is a story of friendship between Jack Frost and Pitch's daughter, Sara. when something horrible happens, Jack has to help her become the person she once was, if he can even find her first. he also has to fight off the darkness, the nightmares that threaten to consume her and turn her into something far worse than her father, who has mysteriously disappeared. can he save her?
1. Sara's song

Summary: this is a songfic for Jack Frost/ OC. Sally's Song by Amy lee. You should really listen to the song while you read for full affect. Hope you enjoy! R&R please be kind! First timer here. .

_I sense there's something in the wind. That feels like tragedy's at hand. And though I'd like to stand by him, Can't shake this feeling that I have. The worst is just around the bend…._

"We'll use… lure him in….. The Weapon… this shall be the end of that blasted Jack Frost!" my father's laughter echoed off the walls of our labyrinth of a home. The end of Jack Frost? No! I won't let him! I needed to warn Jack! I ran from the spot I had been hiding in, flying in the direction of North's. I had to warn him…..

_And does he notice my feelings for him? And will he see, how much he means to me? I think it's not to be_.

For a long, long time, I had loved Jack. With all of my heart. He was the only one for me. Although we were friends, he never really paid me any attention. The Guardians all tried to be nice to me, but I knew that they didn't trust me. At least, it didn't seem like it. How much I loved Jack, was the reason I went behind my Father's back. I reached the Palace, spotting Bunny. "Bunny? Where is Jack?!" I asked. "He'll be back Lass, don't get in a fuss." He said. Jack entered the room with the others. "Jack! I need to speak with you! It's important!" "Oh, Sarah! Just in time! We are going to have a snow fight! Want to join?" he asked, clearly having not heard me. "But Jack-"he cut me off. "Good, you'll be on my team. Let's go!" he said. They all went out, and I followed. As the snow flew at us, laughter all around, I tried to tell him. "Jack! Jack you need to listen to me!" I tried. Finally, when it was all over, we headed back in. they were all goofing off. Goofing off? At a time like this? "JACK FROST! YOU LISTEN TO ME THIS INSTANT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Ok, ok. Calm down!" he said. "Jack, you're in grave danger!" this caught his attention. "From what?" "My father! He's planning something, something terrible! You need to Hide, or prepare to fight!" they stared at me for a moment. Then they burst out laughing. "Your…. Your father…? The laughing stock of the entire universe...? Like he could!" jack laughed. "Please listen to me! I'm telling the truth! Why won't you listen?" I cried, grabbing onto his shoulder. He shook me off, flinching from my touch. He looked at me like I was a freak, and left with the others, all laughing at my warning. I was left alone in the cold. I was used to the cold, but this time, it was like a slap in the face. I headed for home, crying.

_What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then? Although I'd like to join the Crowd, and their enthusiastic cloud. Try as I may doesn't last. And will we ever end up together?_

At my home, my father was waiting for me. "Ah…. Sarah. Good to have you home…. Come with me, I have a surprise for you." He said. I followed obediently, anger and love warring inside. He led me to a room I had never been allowed in. the door shut behind me, locking. "Wha…? What are you doing? Father?" I asked, panicking. His back to me, he answered. "I am bringing down Jack Frost. I need you to do it." He said simply. "Why do you need me? I won't do it!" I said, shaking. "I thought you would put up a fight." He said. He snapped his fingers, and his minions appeared, restraining me. "Hey! What are you doing? Let go of me!" I yelled, fighting back. Their grip was too strong. My father walked over to me. "This here, once inside of you, will turn you into the perfect weapon to help me kill him." He said, bringing out a bottle filled with black liquid. I clamped down my mouth, and continued to fight, with more energy. I was the weapon he was talking about…. I am supposed to be the one to kill Jack…. Fear tore at me, and my father sensed it, laughing. "You won't feel a thing, trust me dear." I glared at him. "Oh, and in case you're wondering how I'm supposed to lure him to you, I left a note, in your handwriting of course. He's probably reading it right now. It reads as this, 'Dear Jack, I am sorry for yelling at you earlier, and I want to make it up to you. Meet me in the woods by your hometown." He snickered. Suddenly, he pounced on my, forcing my mouth open. I bit him, but he brushed it off like it was nothing. He got it open, and poured the black liquid down my mouth. It was bitter, and thick. It burned, and seared my throat as it went down. I felt like I was being squished suddenly. Like, I was being crushed, compacted into a small part of me, while something else took over. The last thing I saw was my father, smiling. "Sweet nightmares Sarah." He said. Then it all went black….

_(Instrumental….)_

Jack Frost flew to the meeting place. He was eager. He landed in the snow, but Sarah wasn't there yet. He was preparing to wait for her, when he heard her voice. "Jack? Jack Frost? Are you here?" "Sarah? Where are you? I'm here!" he called out. The crunching of snow reached his ear, and he spun around. Something was wrong. Sarah stood in the shadows, swaying in the window. He hopped over to her, and was frightened. Her body was limp, her face blank, and her eyes…. Her eyes were…. "Pitch Black…" he growled. "Hello Jack. So nice to see you after all these years." Came a voice. Jack spun around, keeping one arm on Sarah. "What did you do to her?" he asked, anger building up. "Oh, I merely turned her against you. She is my weapon now." He said from the shadows. "She would never hurt me!" Jack said, confident his answer was true. "Oh, she would never hurt you? Think again boy!" spat the answer, followed by his evil laughter. Jack turned back to Sarah. "Sarah! Sarah? Can you hear me?" he asked, shaking her. "Why do you care Jack? You never cared before…. I tried to warm you, but you didn't listen. Now, because of you, I'm trapped. It's so cold here….." the voice didn't come from her body, but it was hers. "You see Jack; I'm going to kill you. All you ever did was hurt me. Now it's my turn." Jack had been searching for the source of the voice, and dodged just in time to avoid Sarah's blade. She swung at him again and again. He begged for her to stop. The battle went on. Jack did not want to hurt her, but he didn't want to die. They were in midair, when her eyes cleared. "Sarah?" he asked. Maybe the spell had worn off. She smirked, her eyes blackening once more. "Guess again." He didn't move in time. The silver, cold blade slid between his ribs, the point sliding out on his back. He gasped, and fell to the ground. She sighed, a black mist escaping from her lips. She too, fell to the ground, the blade still in her hand. That was the way they were, laying together in the snow like a couple, when the other Guardians found them.

_And will we ever, end up together? No I think not. It's never to become. For I am not the one._

All I remember was fighting my father, and then there was blackness. When I woke up, I was cold. I was lying in the snow, but it was the wrong color. This snow was red. There were people yelling and screaming and crying. Voices everywhere, shadows moving all around. I could feel myself being dragged, but I was too weak to fight. I looked down to my hand, for there was something clutched in it. It was a blade. A blood-stained blade. Realization dawned on me, and I screamed. "NO! JACK! NO!" I cried. I could see the others, hovering over something. I broke free of North's grasp, and ran to the body. I threw myself over it. "NO! Jack….."I cried. I held onto his jacket when they tried to drag my away again. I knew what had happened, and I hated myself for it. I had killed my one true love. I wept over his body, knowing he was gone. But he wasn't! He moved. The other Guardians took him back to North's, where he stays, resting, getting better. My bade had missed his heart by not even a whole millimeter. He asks for me a lot. But it's always the same, and it kills me to see him so sad. "She can't be found." I didn't want him to see what I had become. A hollow, empty, shell. After they had taken him, leaving me there to grieve, I went back home, and there, I killed my father. Pitch Black. He had begged for mercy, but I had none to give. I had murdered. I was a murderer, and I couldn't face it. I watched as he sipped some Cocoa, asking again where I was. I was outside the window. But I wouldn't let him see me. It's not like he could anyways. After I saw what I had done, I took the blade, and stabbed myself. I am nothing more than a ghost. I buried myself deep in the snow in the clearing where we had fought, careful not to leave a trace. I am nothing more than a ghost now. I watch over him night and day. But he can't see me. I sigh as he asks for me again. I let the windstorm outside carry me away. He'll have his answer come spring… ..

Thanks for reading! R&R. be kind! So, do you think I should continue the story of Sarah and Jack? Till next time my snowflakes!


	2. Spring's Dawn

Hey! Loved the reviews. Um, so…. Here we go… hope u like it! Sry if it's not good, I just woke up…. .

Chapter 2: Spring's Dawn

It had been Months. MONTHS. Since I had seen her. Sarah. Her name echoed off the walls of North's palace. I had healed from the wound she had given me. I had been searching for her since I was well enough. I even went down to Pitch's lair, but the place was deserted. Where could she be?! Spring was coming today. She always hated spring. She said it represented the end of Beauty. What beauty. The snow and frost she had said. I missed her. She was my best friend, even though she was Pitch's daughter. The sun was barely showing on the horizon when I grabbed my staff and got ready to leave. "Where are you going so early?" asked Tooth. "To look for her." I said. "Jack, if she doesn't want to be found, she's not going to be found." She said; her hand on my shoulder. "She could never hide from me for long. I said, stating the truth. I _always_ found her in the end. For a while after I woke up, I was angry with the others for leaving her alone. Knowing Sarah, she would blame herself for what happened, she would say things like, "I wasn't strong enough. I should have fought harder. Why did I go back to my father's?" I set out for Ireland. She had once told me that she had wanted to go there someday, not just as a shadow. Once there, I checked every corner, every house, everywhere. Seeing as I had superhuman speed, this did not take long. I decided to get my head straight, to start from the beginning. I went back to the clearing where the battle had been. The snow had lain undisturbed since the fight. I stood in the middle, looking around, trying to think like Sarah, figure out where she would have gone. That was when, in the sunrise's light, something caught my attention. It glinted in the light, blinding me. I walked towards it, and saw what it was. The snow had melted a little, and it had revealed the dagger's handle. I quickly worked to dig it out, but it was deeper in than it should be….. My hand brushed over something cold. Hard. Stiff. Then something woolen and soaking wet. It was a hand. A dainty little gloved hand wrapped tightly around the handle of the blade. No…. I sped up how fast I was working, moving up. In only a few moments' time, I had uncovered it all. Sarah….. Pale and cold and stiff in the snow. "Sarah! Sarah please wake up! Please! Sarah wake up! Sarah, Sarah don't be dead." I begged. She didn't respond. I lifted her out of the snow, tears swelling in my eyes. I took off towards North's. when I got there, I was such a mess that they had to take her away, steady me, and keep away from the room where she lay. I paced outside, hoping that she hadn't been there for long. If she had only been there for an hour or two, then we could revive her. North came out with the others. "Is she alive? Please tell me she's alive." I said. They were all looking down. North put his hand on my shoulder. "I am so sorry Jack. She is gone. Has been gone for over three months." "Did pitch kill her?" "No. the wound suggests… that she…." I finished for him. "She killed herself, didn't she?" they nodded. "This was on her." Bunny said, handing me a piece of paper. "It's addressed to you, so we didn't open it. You can read it out loud if you want." I opened it. It was a letter. "Dear Guardians, it's not your fault. Tooth, you were like a big sister to me. Bunny, you were my big brother. Sandy was like the uncle everyone loves, and North, you were like my grandfather. I love you all so much, and I am going to miss you. But I can't live with myself. Not after what I have done. I'm sorry. I love you all." I read to them. The next part was for only me though. I didn't have the strength to read it though. So I folded it back up, and shoved it into my pocket. "Can I see the body?" I asked. They parted ways, and I entered the room. The snow had preserved her perfectly, and she looked like she was sleeping. But I knew differently. She had killed herself, because of me. _No… Because of Me and Pitch. Our battle only concerned us. But we dragged her into it._ If only I had listened to her. Then she wouldn't be dead. North joined me in the room. "We should give her proper burial. "No, she wouldn't want to be buried. I'll create a coffin of ice for her, like the glass one in snow white." Sara had always loved those fairytales. She said it was because she lived in a world of nightmares, so she wanted to believe in something good. In sweet dreams. She had always had nightmares. Pitch made sure that Sandy's sand could not affect her. I left the room, and went downstairs. They cleared a space, and I began forming ice. It grew and grew. Tooth had sent her helpers out into the world to spread the word of Sara's funeral. All the spirits knew her, and they all loved her. I continued working, while Tooth dressed Sara in one of her dresses. Sara had loved Tooth's outfit, especially a light blue one that had purple swirls. The spirits had begun to gather in North's palace. I was almost done.

..

R&R please! until next time my snowflakes! lots of luv


	3. the funeral and hope

Hey! I'm back! Enjoy! .

The Funeral and hope

When all the spirits had gathered, and she had been laid inside the ice, I finished freezing over the top, sealing her in. we all stood in a circle, all of us having a candle at our feet. We joined hands, and said an old prayer that was said whenever a spirit had died. It was ancient Latin, and it spoke of how we would miss her, and how loved he had been. How we prayed she would watch over us, from her place among the stars. When we finished, we each said something that we found we loved most about her. Most spoke of how sunny and bright she was, despite that she was the princess of nightmares. It came to me. "Um… I'd guess I'd have to say, the thing I loved about her the most was…. Was….. nothing." A collective gasp circled the room. "I didn't love just _one_ thing about her. I loved everything about her. How she loved fairytales and happy endings. How she was always positive. I loved her…. And it was my fault she died. If I had just listened to her. She had tried to warn me…. I loved her…." I broke down crying, and North and Tooth comforted me. We all placed our candles down around the ice coffin. Normally, you couldn't do that, but I had Tooth place a preservation spell over it. Even if it was in the sun itself, it wouldn't melt. We all went our ways, most heading to the dining room. That was when I saw her. Eva….. I shot over to her. "I didn't see her soul Jack. If I had, I would have told you. No, she's been avoiding my reapers for a while now. That' not good. The longer she spends on this earth as a soul, the slimmer a chance she has of becoming a star." She said, answering my question before it had been asked. (Souls of spirits become stars). "The longer she spends here, the more damage her soul takes. She could potentially cease to exist in a matter of months. You need to find her. Also, Jack, she's still alive." "WHAT!?" I asked, shocked and confused. "The only way a spirit soul can stay this long on earth, is because they still have a connection to their body, which means that no matter how little, they are still alive." Her words gave me hope. Still alive? "You're sure about this?" I asked. "Jack. I'm death. I'm pretty sure she's alive somehow. Trust me, if anyone knew this, it would be me, wouldn't it?" she was right. Eva was the angel of death. Her and her reapers collected the souls of the dead and helped them along to the next heaven. If anyone knew about this sort of thing, it would be Eva. "What am I supposed to do? How do I help her?" I asked. "There are two things you can do. One of them becomes necessary if the soul has spent too long on this world. That is to help her pass on, into the next heaven. The one I believe you are looking for is to bring her back. You need to find her soul-" "and put her back in her body?" I finished. "It's not that easy, especially in her case. Suicides never are. She may not want to come back, and her being here this long, if she were to choose to stay, it may destroy her. The strain of returning to one's earthly holder is terrible. You need to find her soon, or it will be too late. Souls are very delicate things." "I'm going to need your help Eva. You know I can't see her, not even your reapers can without help." "I'll do what I can." "We'll start tomorrow." I said, turning on my heel. I could save her. I could save her! There was a chance! A slim one, but a chance. Find her in time, we could convince her to come back, and she might make it through the process. If we didn't find her in time…. well, I didn't want to think that far. It's funny. When someone is there with you, you care for them, but you don't truly love them. You hear their words, but you don't really listen. Once they're gone, you love them with all your being, and you treasure their words like priceless gems. I watched Eva walk away, one of her reapers following her. Sitting in the window, I was alone in the funeral chamber. I drew her face with frost on the window pane. I watched the clouds roll by, the wind shaking the world outside. _Where are you Sara_?

..

So, what you think? R&R for now, goodbye my snowflakes! Lots of love.


	4. Searching

Hey guys! I'm back! Sry it took a while….. Anyways, enjoy my snowflakes .

Searching:

We began the search at dawn. Eva was there, waiting for me. "So, what's the plan?" "Well, I imagine that she would come to you, if you were in her sights. Spirits are drawn to those who had an important part of their lives." Eva's eyes reflected red green in the light like a cats. It was eerie. "We will go to every single place you and her ever visited or wanted to visit, as spirits are often drawn to those as well. My reapers will check each and every one, until we find her. We must hurry though, as she does not have long." With that, Eva turned on her heel, walking down the corridor, flanked by eight of her reapers. I followed after her. We went outside and she whistled. Suddenly, we were surrounded by hundreds of reapers. She turned to me, and reached cautiously towards me. "We need your memories in order to cover everything." I nodded, and she placed her hands on my temples. When she was done, she turned back to her Reapers. A sort of mist/glow spread over them. She spoke in a whisper, like the wind. They all nodded, and then they broke off into groups heading off in different directions. "Ready?" she asked. I nodded and we took off into the air, me following her lead. The first place we went to was the battle field. There were two other reapers there, hovering near us. Eva and them looked around, but they came up with nothing. We continued onto location after location, for three days. on the fourth day, we visited the only place that hadn't yet been searched. everyone else was doing rechecks, to make sure she hadn't shown up after tey had checked a place. the last place we checked, Eva and I, was a water fall. it wasa little clearing, not far from where the entrance to pitches lair had been. there were many places to hide here. Eva looked around. since there was nothing i could really do, i thought back to my first memory of Sara. this was were we had met for the first time, officailly.

..

hey guys! sry, i know my chptrs are short, and ill try to make them alil longer... anyways, till next time my snowflakes! lots of luv!


	5. How do you do?

Hey!Im back! well, here you go, this ones gonna b short too. sry. well, enjoy!

How do you do?:

*flashback*

_i laughed, freezing the trees, leaving snow in my wake. i was in an area near Pitch's lair, but i didn't worry. he never came out, for fear of being laughed at. which he would be if he came out. i was about to freeze over the pond, and the waterfall that fed it, when i heard something. it sounded like crying. i was suddenly on guard. i wasn't alone, and being this close to Pitch's lair, it wasn't good. i looked around for the source, but none was in sight. hmm... maybe it was just the wind... i was about to leave when i heard it again. again, i looked around, but no one was there. i spotted openings in the boulders around the water fall. i stepped towards them cautiously, staff at the ready. the first ones i checked were empty, or were too small for anyone to fit in., but the last one, at the very, very back, was big enough for me to fit through. i went inside, crawling first, but then i was able to stand. i found myself in a cave, about the size of a small house. i looked around, surprised at what my surroundings were. it was like a cottage out of a fairytale. a little, (crudely made) table with chairs, a little bed, with a quilt on top depicting fairies and princes and princess and knights fighting off dragons. there was a little cabinit that held chipped and worn china. there was a little nightstand, a toy chest, a little bookshelf, all full of fairy tales and poetry. there was peices of wood, painted to look like windows looking out onto meadows full of brigt beautiful wildflowers under blue skies. little mobiles and ornaments hung from the ceiling of things like mermaids and fairies and stars and ballerinas and butterflies and birds and prisms. then i heard it. the crying. i turned around. it was much louder in here, but it was still very soft. in the far, dark corner, there sat a girl. she sat huddled, knees tucked into chest. weeping. i walked over to her, my hand extended. "Are you ok?" i asked. she must not have heard me come in, for she jumped. "Who...? Who are you? What do you want? What are you doing here? did my father send you? are you here to hurt me?" she asked, paniking, trying to scramble away. "Hey... Hey... its alright. i'm not going to hurt you. and, answering your questions, i happened across you by accident. i heard crying, and i followed the sound. and all i want to know is, who are you, and why were you crying?" i asked. she hesitated, then took my hand, stnading up. i was taller than her by a good foot and a half. by the candle light, i could see her features now. she was pale. not the pale beauty of snow, no, she was the grayish-paleness of someone who had lived their lives in the dark. her hair was shoulder length, curling, tumbling down in was skinnier than me, bone skinny. i could feel her wrist bone in my hand, could feel her finger bones. "My name is Sara, Sara Black. How do you do?" Black? Black? no, this couldn't be... how... but it was true. her eyes were the same pale gold of his, and her face resembled his. she was certainly related to pitch in some way. "I'm jack. Jack frost. now, will you tell me why you were crying?" i asked. the ghostly smile on her face disappeared. "My papa. he is mean to me." was all she said. that explained why earlier she had asked if her father had sent me. "Who is your father?" "Pitch Black is my father." she said. "Oh." "You're going to leave now, aren't you? you're going to laugh at me nd leave?" she asked, fresh tears forming in her wide gold eyes. "No, why would i?" "Because of my father. i've heard about you. you defeated my papa when he tried to take over the world with his nightmares." her words had no anger in them as i thought they would. she sounded... "Thank you for that. for stopping his nightmares." she said." you're... you're welcome. can i ask, why are you in here?" she looked around. "This is where i come when i want to be away from him. i've spent most of my life hiding in here." she said. i wonder why... "Won't you join me for te, Mr. Frost?" she asked, a suddenly shild-like tone to her as she offered me a chair. i took it, and she brought out some chipped china cups. she poured some tea into them, then sat down across from me, munching on a cookie from the plate between us. " So, what's it like?" she asked, curiousity filling her eyes. "What's what like?" i asked. "Dreams. having good dreams. what are they like?" "What do you mean, what are they like? haven't you ever had one?" i asked, stunned. she looked down at the table. "Um, no." "Never? not even a daydream?" i asked. "Sometimes i have daydreams, about running away, but they are always laced with his darkness. but no, i've never had a good dream before, only nightmares." i felt sorry for her. to never have a sweet dream? that must be terrible... "How old are you Sara?" "Sara? no ones ever called me that." "Its your name, isnt it?" "Papa just calls me his little nightmare. and i have no one else to call my something else. i liked the name Sara, so i gave myself that name, although Papa refuses to call me it. but anyways, i'm eight." she was tall for an eight year old, and more mature, less child-like. then again, she had been raised by nightmares, what kind of childhood would that be? hers. "how old are you?" "I'm about fifteen. have been for a couple of centueries." "Centueries? well, i guess... Do you age at all?" "No, why?" " I age. every five years, i get one year older. i age slower than most humans." "You're human?" how... "well, half. my mother was human." "oh." i said, like i knew what that meant. she looked so pitiful sitting there, that i just had to do something. "Sara?" "Yes?" "You wanna go have some fun?" "Fun?" the word was foreign to her. "Yeah, i know some kids that you could play with." "play?" "Yeah. Come on. they'll love you." i said, taking her small bony hand in mine. "Love me?" she asked. she smiled that ghost smile. it was like it had been meant to be a child's smile, but it was warped. faded. "Yeah. come on." she took my hand, and we raced out into the day. "Hey, you wanna see something cool?" she nodded. i froze the pond, and the waterfall with it. she clapped. i laughed, and we set out for Burgess. i introduced her to Jaime and his sister, and they accepted her automatically. they played in the snow, making angels, haveing snowball fights. Sara was new to everything. his friends joined them, and she was happy. for the first time in her life i think. later on, i spoke to the other Guardians. "She can't survive down there!" i yelled. "She is his daughter, he makes the decisions for her. he does not want her to be around us!" "Because he's the nightmare king! Please... she's just a little girl..." i begged. sara hid behind me, clinging to me like a life support. "Please. let me stay." came her small voice. the others looked at her. Tooth melted. "Oh, cant she stay? for a little while at least? look at her!" she said, scooping sara up in her arms like a baby. North sighed. " Fine. She can stay. but if this provokes Pitch, then its your fault Jack." he said in his thick russian accent. "YAY!" said sara. after that, she became one of the family. North was her grandpa, Tooth was her mom, Bunny and sandy were like uncles, and jaime and the others were like cousins. and i became her big brother. but still, she had to live down in the dark with her father Pitch. and she never did have any good dreams, despite Sandy's attemps. any dreamsand of his that touched her turned black, and became a nightmare. Sara became the glue that held us together. and while she aged, whereas Jaime is now 52, she is only fifteen. she kept us together. she was our center. she made us a family. _


	6. blind bonds

hey guys. i'm an idiot. i wrote the whole chptr, then guess what i did? i deleted it. and then i started to rewrite it, and guess what i did? i deleted it again. i am an idiot... anyways. enjoy... im an idiot.

..

blind bonds

Eva searched the perimeter, and her reapers even searched in Pitch's lair, which has been strangely deserted since the battle. i found the entrance to her old sanctuary, and got on my knees and crawled through. inside, it was dim, and everything was covered in a good foot a dust, mixed with black sand. everything, every single item in the small cave was damaged beyond repair. "What is this place?" she asked. "This is, well, was Sara's hiding place, her sanctuary. from her father. she spent most of her life hiding in here, pretending that she had a normal life, with good, happy parents and no nightmares. when she started to hang with us, she came here less and less, but it was still a part of her. on her twelfth birthday, tooth came up with a wonderful idea, we built her a little cottage like the ones in her fairytale book, and we created a little place, near Bunny's warren, that had his flowers and sunshine, the warmth of Tooth's environment, and a feild were it was nothing but snow. everything was perfect, and she loved it. it was always sunshine and blue skies there. a month later, her father got real mad at her, and she ran and hid in here, because we weren't there to protect her. his nightmares followed her though, and they destroyed everything in their wake. we came to her rescue, but we were too late. we had to dig her out of the ruble, and she came out with a long scar, from her shoulder to her fingertip, clutching her doll and her fairytale book for dear life." i said. Eva continued to look around. "Did you know, she never had a good dream in her life? so, saying sweet dreams to her would be kind of pointless." i said. " I never knew that. no wonder this place is so filled with a sad aura." she began looking under things, the broken table, the crushed cabinit. she was by the bed, when she stopped in her tracks. "Jack! Get over here! be quiet!" she hissed at me. i obeyed. i stepped over to her, and she pointed to a spot under the bed. "What am i looking at? i don't see anything." i whispered. "OH! I forgot." she hissed. she slipped her thin velvet glove off and and snatched my hand up. everything went black the moment her hand met mine. "WHOA! What's going on!?" i paniked. "Stop freaking out. give it a minute." sh said. i did, and sure enough, things began to take form. but it was different now. it was like a someone had taken a photo in negative. there was no details, just forms. and each form was a light greenish blue color. everything else was black. i looked down at my hands, and they glowed a bright sky blue, Eva wasa rich purple "What...? what is this Eva?" "This is how i see." "Everyday?" "Everyday. by your standards, im blind. i cant see people's faces, i cant see details, but i see their _essence_." she explained. "But look." she said, pointing to a spot under the ! i sawwhat she was talking about. it was a darker shade than the blackness around it. "Is that...?" she nodded. "Why isshe so dark?" "I don't know... grey is usually thee color of someone who hasknown great sorrow and great pain. but i've **_never_ **seen it this dark. it makes me sad." she looked down at the form huddling under the bed. "Can you pick her up?" i nodded, sliding the form that waslighter than a feather into took out a long strand that glowed gold. she wrapped one end around sara'swrist, then she did the same to me. she let go ofmy hand andmy sight returned to normal. but i could still see sara. she looked just asshe had when we first met, all skin and bones and matted hair and a deep sadness huanting her thin face. "How can istill see her?" "The Bonding cord. it binds a soul to a living person, and afterwards, the living bond member can still see the soul."she said. we took sara back to north's. Eva was given a spare room, andsara was put in mine. i wanted to stay, but there wasnothing to do, so i went to Jaime's. he hadn't changed much over the years, he still looked like little jiame bennett, but now he hadgrayhairs, glasses, and wrinkles. he was in hisfiftes. i knocked on the window to his study, frost forming at my touch. he looked up and smiled. "Hey Jack. long time no see. how is everyone? you know, kelly still talks about you guys. and what fun you hadwhen you basically kidnappedher..." "she was the one who followed us. we didn't even know your daughter was in there until later." iobjected. " Jack, is everything allright?" "um, that's actually why im here. Jaime, do you remember Sara?" "yes, how could iforget that little tike? how oldis she now, fifteen? is she alright?" "um, well. no, not exactly." "what happened?" "her father, pitch... he used her as a weapon against me. she almost killed me, but no one told her that i survived. when she came out of the trance, she saw what she had done... and she..." "She didn't!" "She did." "when was this?""um, three months ago?" "and you didn't tell me?" "we didn't know until we found her body in the snow a week ago!" i yelled. "oh... that poor, poor little girl..." he said, taking his glasses off and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "but there's a way we cansave her." "how isthat?" we have to put her soul back in her body." "its that simple?" "not exactly, we have to convince her to, because she may not want to. and the longer she spends here on earth, the less a chance she hasof surviving the process, we've already found her soul." i said. " i hope she makes it. jack,may we visit her?" he wasspeaking of him, and his family. i nodded. "tommorrow. i should reallybe getting back." i said. we said goodbye, and he started to call his little sister to tell her about sara as i hurried back. when i got there, i found evafinishing up making bonds between sara and the others so they could see her. "oh, good. you're here." "jaime and his family want to visit tommorrow." they nodded. "how is she?" "she hasn't woken up yet, but we think it would be best if you were there when she does wake up." i nodded, and headed into the room. she and i had spent hours in here, just hangingout. she lay curled up, a blanket thrownover her. she looked so frail, so vulnerable, so... childlike. i took her still lighter than a feather hand in mine,her skn a darker grey than before. she still seemed to have that dark glow around her. i sat in the chair next to the bed, stroking her hand. i had been looking out the window, but when i turned back, there was a pair of weak gold eyes staring at me in fear. "Jack?" came her crackled voice. "Sara?" i asked.


	7. hello stranger

hello stranger

"Sara?" i asked. she looked at me, and for a moment, she was calm. for a moment. then she screamed. "you... you are... you were... you were dying! i saw you! i could see the wound! youwere going to die!" she screamed at me. the others stood in the doorway, waiting for me to tell them it was ok to come in. "Well, sara, you see... i'm not dead. you didn't kill me. you came close to it, but you didn't kill me." i said. i held my arms out to her, approching her like she was a wild animal. "wait. sara? who is sara?" "what?" we all said in unison. "you... you are sara? don't you remember?what's the last thing you remember sara?" "stop calling me sara! i don't knw who sara is!" she cried. "ok,ok... um, then what its your name?" "my name? my name... isnightmare. little nightmare..." oh no... "what's the last thing you remember?" "i remember...i remember... darkness...and being cold... and no one could see me..." she was tearing at her hair,and it looked painful. "Sara, imean... nightmare. you needto stop pulling at your hair. you're hurting yourself. please? let go?"isaid. i held her thin wrist in my silver gold eyes bore into mine,tears welling up in them as she clutchedat my jacket, sobbing. i looked to eva, who stepped forward. she laid her hand on sara's shaking figure, and sarajumped back, like she had been shocked by the touch. "who are you?" "my name iseva. i am not here to hurt you. you need to trust me little one." she ran her hand over sara'seyes,and she fell back, asleep.i set her down on the bed. "she seemed to recognize me, so why couldn't she remember her name?" i asked as we closed the door behind us. "sometimes, they can remember bits and peices, at random. you need to help her to remember, or she'll never return." "how do i do that?" "get her teeth." "her... teeth? but she doesn't have any. she was never human before." "yes, she was. at some point, shewas." "how do you know? i know, because every soul of someone who was once human, but became a guardian, or a spirit, always, always has this florescent glow to its edges. she sharesthat glow with you and the others." "but... we don't knowher real name. its always been nightmare, or sara, andshe came up with that one on her own." "well, then hekp her remember her life with you. do the best you can." she said as e parted ways. i headedback up to sara. she layfast asleep on my bed. i left her there, heading back to her little cottage. i found her fairytale book, and her china doll. the nose was chipped, so were some of the fingers, and the face had hairline fractures. its dirty red locks hung down in uneven patches. she had found it long ago. she was very young then, maybe three or four. she had snuck out from her father's lair, and had come across some children her own age playing in the woods. they could see her, but since she looked so odd, they were cruel to her, pushing her in the mud, hitting her. they didn't even realize what she was until she lashed out at them with her ran from her, calling her a freak. in their haste, they left their playthings behnd, and she found the doll. it had been hers ever since, and it was one of the most precious things to her. i went back. it had grown dark, and a fire had been lit in theroom.i slipped the doll into her arms, and she hugged it in her sleep. i sat in the chair next to her, andopened the book to the first page. in dried, faded ink, in spiraling letters it read, "to sara, our little you love these stories as much as we love you" signed,bunny, tooth, north, sandy and jack. i flipped to the first story. "once upon a time..." i began. i read the story to her, and tooth came in just as i finished. "i remember whenwe gave that to were reading to her?" "eva said do whatever we can to help her remember. she used to love it when i read to her." "that's very sweet of you jack." tooth said. "yeah, well. i just don't want to lose her. none of us do." i said, shrugging. "jack..." "yeah?" "what you said... at her funeral..." "what about it?" "you said you didn't love one thing about her... you loved everything about her. jack... do you actually, you know... _love_ her?" "what? you mean like, love, love?" she nodded. "no. she's like my little sister. i don't love her like _that_." i said. tooth smiled and left, lacing a kiss on sara's forehead. for some reason, the words i had said sounded false to me. empty. hmm. i brushed away a stry lock of hair from her face. "please let this work." i whispered. i smiled down at the sleeping girl. she looked so much like her father, it was almost sad. she was nothing like him. well, sometimes you could see a bit of him in her eyes when she got real mad, but other than that, there was nothing they shared personality wise. i remember, there was a time when i wouldn't talk to her. i was trying to distance myself because i had discovered something that made me sad. she was nine at the time. she aged around every five years. she was still half mortal, and anything that has an ounce of mortal in it, ages. it dies. i calculated it, and assuming she died at a human age of eighty, i would only have about 360 years with her, give or take. sure, it may be 360 years, but i would have to watch her grow old. i would still be fifteen while she's eighty. she would die. so i had tried to distance myself, and it hurt her more than i wanted it to. in the end, i realized that it would be better to spend what time she has with her, than to ignore her till it was too late. i apoligized, and she forgave me right away, far more than i deserved. she always forgave me, no matter what i did. i thought about what tooth had said. "do you love her?" did i? or was it just random emotions because of all that had happened?


	8. More than we bargained for

**Hey Snowflakes! sorry it took so long to update! lot o personal things goin on... u didnt need to know that... sorry... anyways, enjoy! R&R!**

More than we bargained for

For the first week of Sara's stay, we didn't push her too much. Eva stayed for the whole time, Tooth and Bunny would come and visit, and North satyed holed up in his office. Me? i watched over her, from a distance. i was her Guardian. that had been her specail name for me. her Guardian. for the most part, she explored the North pole workshop, sometimes helping out with the toys. then, one day... "AHAHAHAH! I have done it! i have found the solution!" came a booming voice that echoed across the entire palace. North stood, his hands stretched out, a triumphant look on his face. "What have you done North? Why are you so happy?" asked Tooth. "Come! Come and see!" said north. we all hurried to see what he was talking about. once inside, we all gathered around him eagerly. "Behold!" he said, revealing something from underneath a cloth. we all pushed to see what it was. "Um... North... What is it...?" "what? it is memoryreturnifier!" "the what?!" "the memoryreturnifier! it returns memoriesthat have been lost!" he said. "ok... how does it work?" "well... you place this part agianst someone's head, and then you turn this part, and push this part, and then watch as it does its magic!" we nodded like we knew what he was talking about. he sighed. "Come, we go test it out." we followed him out. he took the elevator down. "Wait, test it out? on what?" "Sara of course!" "Wait! What?! you dont even know if it works or not, or if it will hurt her or not!" i didn't listen."All will be fine Jack. now, where is she hiding?" "what makes you think i'll tell you?!" "because Jack... thisis the only way to get her memoriesback..." said tooth. i sighed. "Nightmare... Please come out..." i said. she appeared from under a table, standing up and looking at us with her big, hollow eyes. she still hated being called sara. "come on..." i said, trying to sound encouraging. she came, and north tried to explain it to her. she nodded, letting him place the thing on her head. she sat in a chair, shifting slightly out of nervousness. i wanted to rip that thing off her head, to scoop her up in my arms and run away, to not let them touch her. but i resisted the urge. "sorry,but you may want to lay down for this, i do not know howthis will affect you..." he all went back upstairs, andshe laiddownon the bed, the goldcontraption still on her head. North pressed sme buttons and turned some knobs and sat back as it began to make awhirring sound."ok... let us see what happens... Now,s-nightmare, please, remain relaxed." she nodded. he pulled down the blinds and it grew dark in the room. on the ceiling, a spot of light appeared. sara closed her eyesand let out a sigh before opening them again. the spot of light grew bigger, forming a large square.a scene unfolded.

*_Flashback_*

_a woman, smiling down at her. shoulder-length chocolate hair, blue eyes. she had a kind look about her. "and how is my little sunshine?" she said, cooing. she bent own and picked up a little baby, with grayish skin and gold eyes. she held her in her arms, humming to her. judging by her clothes, and the style of the room, it looked to be colonial times. she set the baby down down in a highchair, and started to feed her. the scene cut to a new one. the baby wasnow maybe a year or two old. she was balanced on the woman's hip as she talked to another woman. the other woman had light brown,almost hazel hair,with dark amber eyes. she too, had a child on her hip, but we couldn't see who it was. a new scene unfolded. the little girl wasnow maybe... three? four? years old. she was running, trying to catch up with other kids her age that were farther ahead. "wait! wait for me!" she called. "please wait!" they ran faster. she stumbled and fell, tearing her skirt and muddying up her front. "Freak!" the other children could be heard crying over their shoulders as they ran away. she sat up, crying. while she was sniffling, a boy, maybe a year or two older, cropped down in front of her, dangling from a branch by his knees. "Why are you crying?" he asked. clearly, he had scared her. "Wh-who are you?"she cried in her tiny voice. " Me? just a kid, concerned about a little girl alone in the woods crying. now, why are you crying?" "Because the others left me here, and they called my a freak." she cried. the boy remained hidden in the shadows,only his outline visible. he swung forward, landing on his feet in front of her, still in the shadows. "What's your name?" he asked, reaching his hand out to her shoulder. she looked up, tears still in her eyes, threatening to spill over. " My name? well, mommy calls me Emmiline, but daddy calls me Little nightmare." "Nightmare? that's not very nice... and you said your mom calls you emmiline?" "only when i am in trouble. other than that, she calls me sweetheart." "oh, well, you don't seem like an emmiline to me." "who do i seem like?" " Sara. im going to call you sara. sara emmiline. how does that sound?" "i like it. but you haven't told me your name..." the shadow boy chuckled. "My name? its Jack, jack overland." he said, stepping from the_ name had caught us all by surprise,and sure enough, a younger version of me stepped into the light. missing a tooth_, _mind you. Me? Me?! what was i doingthere? i don't remember any of it! and how... how could i not remember... i mean, i was the one that gave her her name for pete's sake! how could i not remember her at all? a new scene started. _she was older now. maybe nine? ten... i would be around thirteen,fourteen. "Come on Sara!You're so slow!" i said, laughing asi ran through the trees. "Jack! not fair... you know that you're faster than me... your're the fastest person in Burgess!" she complained, running to catch up. i hid behind a tree asshe spedpast, and i wrapped my hands around her waist as i pulled her back, swinging her around. she screamed and laughed at the same time. "Stop it Jack!" she said as i tickled her._ the scene faded, and i looked around. the Guardians paid no mind to me, but i could feel their glances when i looked away.a new scene unfolded, mostly clips of us as we hung out, causing trouble. then a new one that i was not expecting. "_ Jack... I don't know what to say..." Sara and iwere now in our late teens. it was spring time. it was nighttime, the full moon shining. we were sitting on a blanket by the pond. "Just say you'll marry me. Please sara? i love you. that, andi don't want your reputation ruined." i said,a laugh coming out with the words. "Jack... are you asking because you love me, or because you don't want to see mehurt?" "because i love you. and him." "Him?who said it was a boy?"__ "i just have this feeling. Please sara? Marry me? i promise i'll take good care of you." she bit her lip. "Yes, Jack. i will marry you. but you better take good care of me. of both of us." "Thank you sara! oh, i love you so much!" i said, swinging her around."Oh, becareful! you don't want to hurt her,do you?" she said as i set her down. " who said it was a girl? dont worry Sara... I'll take good care of you both. isn't that right little tyke? Daddy's going to take good care of you. and your mom." i said, bending down , patting her stomach, which, when i looked closer, was slightly bulging._ The scene blacked out. i turned to look at the others. all their mouths were on the floor, their eyes big. "Jack...? do you have something to tell us...?" "Hey! i didn't even know!" "Didn't know? well,it looks like you sure did back then!" objected Bunny. "You knew sara before you were Jack Frost? you were her fiance?and a father-to-be?!" asked tooth, clearly in shock. "hey, shush it guys, a new one's starting." Sara, her belly now bulging greatly, wa at the sink, washing dishes. a gold ring on her let ring finger. "Sara! Sara! Sara come quick!" came a worried voice. she looked up, nodded, and grabbed her cloak, running out into the snow, folding her hand over her belly. "What's going on?" she asked. the person didn't answer. instead, they led her the pond. people were gathering around it. Sara found my mom andsister. "What's going on? Why is everyone here?" then.. "Where is Jack?" my mother, hugging a crying sister, looked up. "No... No!" "he... fell in..." "saving me..." finished the little girl. Sara looked horrified. she ran to the edge. out on the ice, some men were holding a line that went into the water. suddenly, a man's head broke the surface. he climbed out, holding something. My body. frozen. sara let out an anguished cry, falling to her knees. the scene changed. she was rounder, and looked like she would give birth at any minute. it was still winter time. "I want to see him." she was sitting in a rocking chair, rocking back and forth. it was dark outside, her face illuminated by only the fire in the fireplace. "No. you know i won't allow that Emmiline!" said a woman. the same woman from the first memory, only older. " Mother. He is your husband. and My father. i have a right to see him. Now." she said. The woman hesitated. "I want to see My Father right now!" she said, raisning her voice to a thunderous tone. it didn't suit her. she looked different. she was thinner. slightly resembling the way she had looked when i had first found her. "Fine. I shall summon him." the memory fastforwarded. she was in the same room, but the woman was gone now. the shadows grew darker, and from them, a pair of gold eyes appeared. Pitch Black. " It is _so_ lovely to finally see my daughter after such, _such_ a long time... i see i am to be agrandfather?" he said, eyeing her swollen belly. "Who is the father?" "that is what i have to speak t you about. the father. my husband... he... he is dead. an accident. he drowned in the frozen pond. that was weeks ago. so,i'llbe raising our child alone." "Such a pity." " i... i want to strike a bargain with you. mother is always speaking of how you wished that you could have raised me. my deal is... is that, once the baby is born, you can take me. i can not live in this world without him." she said."and who will raise the baby?" "his family." "are you sure? you know that you will never be able to see your child, never raise it." "yes, do we have a deal?" she asked, reaching out her hand. "Yes." he said, shaking it. a new scene unfolded. "_Ahhhhhh!" apainful scream filled the air, cuasing us to cover our ears. there were women everywhere, and sara was on a bed. the sheets were bloddy, obscuring our veiw. "Push! keep pushing Sara! Breathe, come on, breathe sweetie!" said a middle aged woman. sudenly, sara's scream's were not alone. there was a new one, a younger cry. " its a boy." she said. they washed the blood off the small thing, wrapping it in a blue blanket. she handed the child to Sara, who laid still on the bed, her arms reaching for her child as they cleaned away the bloodied sheets. she held her son, his tiny hand clamped down on her finger, the one her gold ring was on. "What will you name him?" " Jack... Jack Overland II." "who shall be his Guardians?" "Jack's family..." she said. they brought in My mom and sister. "Can i hold him?" asked my sister. Sara nodded, and while everyone was cooing over the boy, Sara slipped something into her mouth. her hand fell to her side, her head rolled to the side also, her eyes staring at the child in her Mother-in-law's arms. a single tear slipped from her eye, and her eyes became blank..._ we watched as the screen went blank. we didn't know what to say. what to think. we had been trying to bring back her memores,but we got more than we had bargained for. Sara lay on the bed, her eyes closed. i didn't know if she was asleep or not. the others turned to look at me. my eyesdarted from one to another, then to Sara. she was a year or two younger than she had been in the memory. i looked back to the others then bolted.


	9. what do we do now?

**Hey sweet sugarplums! nah... i like snowflake better... anyways, enjoy... u kno wat sucks? the 14th is the 6month annivarsary of my cat's death...well, enjoy! ;)**

What do we do now?

Tooth found me hidden within the depths of North's palace, my hod pulled up over my head, knees tucked into my chest. "Jack. They're looking for you." she said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Jack. Are you alright?" "Alright?! Alright?! i just found out that my best friend in this life, was my wife in my human life, and we had a kid. and you ask if I'm alright?" "Jack! don't you raise your voice with me!" she took a moment. "Sorry. I'm sorry. but if you think about it, we're surprised too. Sorry. Jack. she's awake. and asking for you. youshould go see her. when you're ready of course." she said. she patted my shoulder one time, then left. i watched the snow outside. i sighed, closing my eyes, my head falling back to the wall. i bit my lip. jumpng up, i walked back upstairs, twisting my way through the labyrinth of hallways. i found my way back to my room. the door was almost closed all the way, just a tiny crack. no one was to be found. i pushed the door open, sliding through. "Nightmare?"i asked."Come in. Please, don't ever call me that again." "ok. what do you want me to call you?" "Sara, like you used to." i sat at the end of her bed. "So... how much of that did you see exactly?" i asked. "Only the first few, but even when i was out, i could see... Jack. I remember _everything. _even more than what was showed. God, i even remember... you know..." she said, running a hand through her hair. "Did you know, even a little? about... us...?" sheasked timidly, hiding behind her dark hair. her eyes were dark, a pale, watery see-through gold. barely even gold. yellow. barely even that. they were big, and questioning. "No. I don't. not even a little bit. I'm sorry Sara." i said. she smiled. "I'm kinda glad that you don't remember. some of them are embarrassing. it just. it feel so weird..." "how?" "well,its like...i have two people living inside of me. there's,me. then there's her. two totally different people. she was adventurous. i'm shy. she was daring, wasn't afraid to speak her mind, i hardly speak at all. two different people, in the same body. she had a child, i've never even..." she cut off. a blush ran across both our faces. she chuckled, biting her lip. "What is it?" "Oh,well.i was just thinking of something." "What?" "its one of the memories. me and you." "What is it? come on. tell me." i said. "ok. well, we were walking awayfrom acabin. yours i think. well, one of your old rabbit snares got buried under fresh snow. your foot got caught in it, and you got pulled up. you were hanging upside down from a tree. and you couldn't get down. you were trying to get me to help you. heh. something i said. ' what would do without me?' you said that you would probably be dead. that was only acouple of months before... you... fell."shesaid, her smile fading. "hey. thats funny. got anymore funny ones?" i said, trying to cheer her up. it worked. " well, there was one time, when youcame up to my cottage in the middle of the night. you had a habit of doing that, a _lot. _well, it was the middle of winter. you showed up, and i gave you quite a scare, cuz you thought i was asleep, but i wansn't. you got me to come outside. it was freezing, but like the idiot that you were, are, you gave me your cloak. well, you showed me something that you made. it was actually, ironically, on the lake. that seemed to be you're favorite spot. anyways, you had gone skating. you had drawn my face on the ice. you were quite the artist. always had some paper and a charcoal pencil. always drawing. you were the prize of Burgess." "I was? an artist? are you sure?"i said, unbelieving. "Yes. in fact, your artwork was so prized that it hangs in the town hall. heh. you used to call me your muse. we were so happy together. i was devastated when you died. that's why... why i made that blasted deal with my father. our son, Jack... he was raised by your sister. " a moment of sad silence passed through us. a mourning silence. for Jack. _Our_ son. "I want tofind out what happened to him. wouldn't there be records or something in the ton hall or library? i want to know what happened to our son." she said, grasping my hands. "Jamiemight know. he was the history teacher at the you want to go?" she nodded, a slight spark in her eyes.a ghost of the one she had when she was alive. "Ok." i picked her up,and we used one of North's portals. "Jack, good to see you. how is Sara?" he asked. claerly, he still couldn't see her. but Eva had taught me how to do the bondings. "Jamie, i want you to see her, but i need to perform a bonding."he nodded, and i bonded them. when he looked up, his eyes grew wide behind his glasses. "Sara? you look so...different. i'm so glad to see you!" he said, hugging her. "Jamie, there's a reason for our visit. we discovered something in Sara's memories. in our humanlives,we were best friends, and... husband and wife. we had one child, but do to unfortunate circumstances, neither of us could raise him. we want to know what happened to him. we thought that maybe you could help?" "you two were...? but of course. i'll help you. what was his name?" he asked, sitting down at his computer. "Jack Overland II." answered sara. he typed it in. "Yes, here we are. Jack overland II, father Jack Overland, Mother Emmiline Johnson. is that you sara?" "yes." "Let's see... it sas here he was raised by a Abigale Overland? your sister?" i nodded. "Well, he became an artist, sold his artwork in a little shop. it says here it's still open downtown. Married a Michelle peterson. had four children, Jaque, sarah, Micael, and tomas. lets create a lineage tree." he clicked on the mouse a couple of times. " Jack!Oh my goodness! How ironic!" "what is it?" "well, your granddaughter, Jaque, had three children, one of them , Peter, had a child named susan. and susan taylors is my grandmother. Jack, Sara, you two are my greatgreatgreatgreat grandparents. direct line!" he said excitedly. "WHAT?!" me and sara shouted in unison. Jamie? our greatgreatgreatgreat grandson? What?! "What?" i asked again. "Yes! see! here, look!" he said, turning the computer towards me. sure enough, he was related to us. he pulled up some photographs. "Jack T. Overland II. 1832" was written under a picture of a small boy, wrapped up in blamket. he wassmiling at the camera. "You know Jack, i can get these photos from the archives now that i have evidence that i am of blood. i can get this photo for you. allof the photos." "You would do that for us?" asked sara. "Anything for my greatgreatgreatgreat grandma. sure.i'can go now. the archivesare still open. Come on." he printed out the tree. grabbing his jacket, he kissed his wife goodbye and headed out the door. something about that little affectionate scene made sara pause for a moment.i squeezed her shoulder, and we followed him out. "Geez gramps,could you make it any colder?"asked Jamie, getting into the car. sara and i got in the back "Hey, don't call me gramps." i said jokingly. as we drove through the town, sara's hand found mine, and she looked up at me, fear and hope in her eyes. i gave her slim hand a slight squeeze, and she smiled. we reached the town hall, and we followed Jamie in. "Hello Tanya." "Hi mr. Bennett. more stuff for work?" "No, not this time. i recently discovered some old family ties, and i would like to collect as much information on them as possible." "And who is it that you are looking for?" "Jack Overland." "Jack?" she gasped. "Yes." "The Jack Overland?" "Yes. and his decendants." "Um, um yes, well, i need proof that you are related." "Sure." he held out the paper. "Okay Mr. bennett." the clerk said. "Go on ahead." Jamie walked through, Sara and i in tow. " we walked through a large room full of boxes and boxes of of paper. there were desks here and there, some with people sitting at them. one of them, an elderly woman. as we walked by, Jamie waved hello, and she waved back. she lookedat me and sara, smiling. she could see us. sara smiled shyly and i waved. we walked on, and we reached the back. everything was dusty. a locked door kept some records that looked much older than the others. Jamie took out a key Tanya had given him, and went in. "You guys canwait out here, this might take awhile. Don't go ruining these documents Gramps. Grandma, keep gramps in check." he said, before closing the door behind him. sara and i looked at eachother, before turning back, and finding a corner down one of the isles. i sat down, patting the spot next to sat down, resting her head against my shoulder. i wrapped my arm around her, and she shivered slightly. "So, i was an artist, huh?" i asked. "Mm-hm. an amazing one at that." "Well, do you think i can still do it?" "i don't know. why don't you try?" "Ok, i will." i said. i got up, andstole some paper and a pencil from one of the desks. using a book as a desk, i began to try to draw her. at then end of a frustrating half hour, i finished. "Done!" i said, triumphant. "What do you think?" i held it out to her. "Um, well... Jack... i... i got to say..." "What? i suck, don't i?" "Jack... It's beautiful. even memory loss and a few hundred years out of practice can't mess you up. well,you are Jack Frost after all." she got sad. " No, not jack frost. jack overland. my hu-" she cut off, facing down. a redblush spreading like wid fire across her face. "Your husband." i finished for her. iliftedher thin faceup to mine, and kissed her. i kissed sara. sara, Emmiline, i kissed my wife, for the first time in hundreds of years . i kissed my wife, for the first time in a long time, for the first time in this life. andshe kissed me back.

**So snowflakes, what do you think? sorry i haven't updated in a while, i was band from the computer for three days. i hope you liked the chapter. will try to update soon. luv u guys! **


	10. the definition of awekwardness

**Hey Snowflakes! howsitgoin? well, anyways, i know my stories r hard to read, and i'll try to fix that, but for now, sorry, but you'll just have to go with it. anyways... enjoy. Btw, if my buddies from school r reading this, then cud u guys leave reviews, with ur names, so i kno u guys r reading it? please?**

the definition of awkwardness

"Hey guys, so i found so-" Jamie walked towards us, looking up from some papers he had in his hands. "Am i intruding?" "No!" a silence passed between us. "Ok, whatever. i'm just going to pretend i saw nothing. anyways, i found some stuff." he said. we stood up and followed him out. "It's best to show this stuff to you at home." he said. he bid the clerk goodbye, turning in the key, and we got in the car. the drive to his house was the definition of an awkward silence. finally, after an eternity, we pulled into the driveway. once inside his study, we sat down in the chairs oppisite of his desk. he sat down at the desk, setting the files down in a dusty cloud on top of it. "Ok, so, i found all that i could in such a short time. i did find a bunch of photos though, so, you'll have those. here you go. i tried my best to put them in order for you." he handed us a shoebox. old, yellowed pictures, black and white, with dates and words blurred on them. we found one of a little boy, a teenage girl throwing a ball to him. "That's your son, with Abby. i would say he's about five in this picture." commented Jamie. "He's so cute! he looks just like you Jack! oh...he looks so happy. i'm just so sorry we didn't get to raise him." said sara, flipping through the pictures. with every other picture he got a little taller, a little older. and little, by little. he began to look like me. but with traits of sara, here and there, like her smile, her nose. soon, the pictures showed a young man, accompanied by a young woman. they got older, their children getting taller. sara and i flipped through our child's life, our grandchildren, and so on. we reached the end of the photos, and we handed them back to jamie. "Keep them. they're yours." he said, pushing them back to us. "Thank you Jamie. you don't know what this means to me-" "To us."i said, squeezing her thin hand. she smiled up at me through her curtain of dark hair. "Thank you, Jamie. thank you." she said. "hey, no problem. i do sort of owe you guys anyways. if it weren't for you two, i wouldn't be here. so, this is me, paying you back." he said. "Well, thanks anyways. hey, listen, we'd better get going..." "Oh, come on. dinner's almost ready, and sophie will be here. can't you stay for a family dinner?" he asked. i looked at sara, her eyes pleading. "Ok... they can all see us, right?" "you, yes. her, well, you'll need to bond them." he said. "no problem." i said. "Good, i'll go let them know." jaime left the room. i took sara's hand in mine. "Ready to meet our family?" i asked. "Family?" she stuttered. "Yes. our family. our real one." i said. She smiled at me, and we headed downstairs. Jaime had gathered everyone around. the doorbell rang. Jaime's son, jack. (yes, named after me), got the door. "Hey aunt sophie. you're never gonna guess who's here." he said. "Um... i don't know, who?" "Jack! And sara!" he said. "Both of them?!" sophie burst into the kitchen. "Jack! i've missed you!" she threw her arms around me in a ight embrace. "Oh, hey Soph." i said, gasping for air. " after a few minutes of explaining to her, (in a nutshell) what i had to do, i bonded all the bennetts to Sara. they all saw her, an dinner began. "So, Jack, Sara, and i have some very important news to tell you all." Jaime said, clearing his throat. "What is it?" "Well, why don't i let Jack explain." Jaime said. they all looked at me. "Um, okay, well, um. gee, thanks jaime. um, well. ok, where to start? well, from the very beginning i guess. you all know how i was once human?" a collective nod. "Ok, well. as it turns out. so was sara... her name back then was emmiline." i said. "What?" interupted sophie. "Let him finish." "Well, we lived in the same town. we were best friends as it turns out. we met when we were little, like, four, five. and we were inseperable since then. as you all know, her father is pitch, and her mother is human. her mother hid her from pitch. well, she and i..." "Don't tell me! you two fell in love!" cried Sophie. "Yes, well, yes we did. we were married, and were expecting a baby. but then..." "Then you fell throughthe ice, didn't you?" "Yes, i did. Sara was a few months away from giving birth at the time. in her, well, i'll let her explain." i squeezed her hand. "In my grief, i got in contact with my father, pitch black. i struck a deal with him. he never got to riase me, so, i said that after the baby was born, he could take me away. i couldn't see a life without jack. so i chose a new one. but he still found a way into it." "So... you left the baby behind?" "Yes. it was selfish, i know. but there's something else. we did some research with the help of jaime, and found out that... you guys, Jaime and sophie, are direct descendants. we're your greatgreat grandparents." "What?!" Sophie cried out. "Are you sure?" "Yes. absolutely. we have records and evrything." there was anawekward silence, but Pippa, Jaime's wife, broke it. "So, i guess i'm meeting the in-lawsagain?" we all broke out laughing. after dinner was done,we helped with the dishes. i caught up to Jaime. "Hey... listen. sara and i would like to stay for the whole... proof we're relatedand all. but we went through it twice, and we have somethings to deal with. so, we gotta be going. sorry." "It's okay pops. don't be a stranger, k?" i laughed. "Ok, Jaime." i said. sara finished drying her hands, we said bye to the family,then stepped out side. the door closed behind us. " North's?" she nodded. i picked her up, bridal style, and flew us to north's palace.

**hey snowflakes! well, this is chapter ten. o, btw...i'm gonnastart a fic for pan's labyrinth! XD iso happy! see you next time!**


	11. figuring it out

**Hey guys! Um, well. not much to report, oh, yeah. Qtip, if ur reading this, u r such a stalker! R&Rpretty please?**

Figuring it out

we didn't head back to North's. we were going to, but we didn't. halfway there, she said something."What was that?" i asked. "Can you drop us down there?" she yelled over the wind. inodded,and set us down in a forest. "Now,what are we doing here?" i asked. "Jack, idon't want to go backto North's just yet. can we go somewhere else?" i nodded. "I havejust the right place." i said. ipicked her up again, and we turned in the other direction. we left the land behind, the human world behind. we passed near Bunny's Warren. "Bunny's?" she asked."no, not there, but somewhere near hear." we continued on. it was dark when we landed, and i set her down. "Where are we?" "Don't tell me you don't recognizethis place? this place was your home." "My home was the Underground." "No. that was a place you lived,againgst our wishes. this place was your _home._ a place that you loved. You used to call it Luana Caelia, for happiness, and heaven. this wasyour safehaven." sara looked around. "I remember now." she turned, spotting the little cottage. " Is that...?" i nodded. She ran to it, stopping in the up to her. she ran her hand on the doorframe, her back to me. she took a deep breathe, and stepped into the shadows. i found a match box, and lit acandle,quickly bowing out the match. i lit the other lanternsaround the room, until it glowedbrightly. the place looked exactly asshe had left it, even up to the pencils scattered across the able from a forgotten art project. "Oh, I've missed this place!" she creid, spinning around. i sat down at her table. "So...why didn't you want to go to North's?" she stopped,turning towards me. " . about that. need to talk Jack." she said, sitting on the foot of the bed. "About...?" i knew what, but i wanted to make her say it, just to be clear. "What happened in the Library? the kiss..." "Ok, you gofirst." she sighed. "Ok, well, um. first of all. that was unpredicted. Was not expecting that. um... well..." "Well, tell me. how did it make you feel?" "UM. Do i have to answer that?" "If you want to talk about it, then yes." "Ok,ok. um...well, to be truthful. it was... kinda amazing. i mean, well, i liked it?" she was turning a darker grey, a sort of blush. i laughed."Well, if you liked it,then what is there to talk about?" this chased the blush away, and her eyes got dark. "There's nothing more to talk about? nothing more to talkabout?seriously?Jack,you don't just kiss a girl and then say there's nothing to talk about,especailly in our case! you don't do that!" her anger gave out as suddenly as it had appeared,and she collapsed on the bed. i laid down oppisite of her, our heads next to eachother, her dark hair swirling around me. "Hey. i'm sorry. you're right. and ishouldn't have kissed you in the first place." "Oh, don't say that. It was such a nice kiss, and you don't know howlongi've-"she cut off,her hands over her mouth. "You'vewhat..."" embarrassing. um,well. for a long time now,i've had a crush on you...?" i laughed out loud. "Stop it! it's not funny!" i honestly did try to stop laughing, but i couldn't. She hit my forehead with the back of her hand. "Ok, ok. I'll stop." and i did, to a point. after i had laughed for the last time, i apoligized. She sat up, and i did too. "Jack?" "Yes?" "I want... I want to go through the returning." "What? Are you sure? You're not ready for it Sara." "if we don't do it soon, then i never will be!" her shoulders slumped, and she sighed. i rubbed her shoulder. "Hey. everything will be alright. Trust me. Everything is going to turn out alright. I promise." without thinking, i reached up, kissing the top of her head. she turned to face me, and she kissed me back. when it ended, i got up, and grabbed one of her fairy tale books off the shelf. i sat back down, my back againgst a crawled up to me, her head resting againgst my chest. i held her close, and opened the first page. "Remember when we did this all the time?" "Mm-hm." i began to read to her.

**So,what do u think? i know ihave to work on mywriting... =(**


	12. Proposal

**Hey snowflakes! i know, i know, mylast chapter was short. sorry. hey, i want ur guys opinion. does this sound like a song for 3 JF3? Lost in paradise by evanescence. R&R please! **

Proposal

warm sunlight spilled across my face, waking me. the sound of the windchimes tinkling merrily in the soft breeze was calming. Sara was snuggled up to me, the book on the ground. i slid out from under her, yawned, stretched, and picked up the book, setting it back on the shelf. i brushed away a few strands of hair from her face."Good morning Sunshine." i chuckled. "Goodmorning."she muttered, opening her eyes. her hair was a mess, and she got up to brush it. she tried to grab the brush from off the vanity, but she couldn't get a grip on it. i picked it up for her, starting to brush her hair with it. "Wow. i never thought i would see the day when Jack Frost would brush hair." "Yeah, well, now you have. But i'll only ever do it for you. and if you try to tell the others, i will deny it." i said,smirking. "Jack?" "yes?" "i want to go through with the returning process. soon." "Ok, i'll let eva know." "Jack..?" "Yes?" "i understand if you say no to this. but, um... well. when i come back... alive... well... can we renew our vows?" "You mean like, get married again?" "Yes?" "Only if you do it properly." i smirked. she rolled her eyes, but got down on one knee. "Will you,Jack Overland Frost, do me the great honor of marrying me for the second time?" "Yes, oh, yes i will!" i said, mimicking a girl's voice. she got up, punching my arm. "Come on. we'd better get going. don't want them to get ideas..." i said. she hit me again, and we left.

Back at north's, i left Sara to go find Eva. she had been given a room of her own, down the hall from Sara. i knocked on her door. "Come in." came her cool, whispery voice. i walked in. "I suppose you're here to tell me that Sara has decided it's time, and that she wants to return tomorrow?" she asked. "Um, well. Yes." "Ok. tell her to come see me." that was my cue to leave, and i did, finding sara with the others. i told her what Evahad said, and she rushed to the room.

Sara had been put to rest for the day. Eva said she would need her strength. "we need to find everyone who islinked to her, and cut off the bonds." We got the Bennett family to come. they would be spending the night. i stayed by her side the whole time, holding her hand. North walked in. "North, actually, i needed to talk to you." "What is it my boy?" "Well... When she comes back, Sara and i want to renew our vows." "Renew? You want to get married?" "Yes." "Ok... Are you sure?" "Yes." Later that night, all the bonds were cut from her to the others, except for mine. Mine would be cut last. North cooked a big meal. Everyone was smiling, laughing. trying to hide the fact that we knew that it was a slim chance she wouldmake it. we had waited almost too long. we wanted to trick ourselves into thinking that she'll make it. we had to believe she would, for her sake. As the others retired to their rooms, Eva and i were the only ones left. i was moving the coffin out into the globe room, and Eva was setting up for the process. "Eva?" "Yes?" "Will she make it? is she going to be okay?" she sighed, hesitating before answering. " Yes. i do." "How do you know?" "For one. your love. i have rarely seen a love as strong as yours. the fact that it has made it past one lifetime, into the next, makes me sure that it will pass into this one. And... she is strong. stronger than any of us will ever know. she will make it, i am certain." her words brought me comfort. "Thanks Eva. Goodnight." i said, heading upstairs. "Goodnight, Jack." her voice followed me up the stairs softly. Tomorrow would be big.

**Hey guys! I'm going to do a little back story on Eva, btw. like, how she became the angel of Death. Did you know, her name means life? her first at least. her full name is Eva Todd. Life death. anyways, bye for now! luv u all!**


	13. the beginning

**hey Snowflakes! ok,i know mylast chapter was short, exactly 777 words, and i'm going to work on that. but you know, it ends when it wants to end? right? anyways, enjoy, and please R&R! **

I woke up, grey light pouring in from the windows. my hand was still holding onto Sara's tightly. i let go of her, standing up and stretching. for a moment, i almost forgot what today was. for a moment. then i remembered. fear tore at my insides. a soft knock came at the door. "Um, Come in." i said. Eva stepped in, followed by my fellow guardians. "It is time." she said. i turned to her, shaking her lightly, until she opened her eyes. "Hey, hey love. It's time to get up. today's the day." i said softly. she sat up. she went to get up, but stumbled the second her feet hit the floor. i caught her. "You ok?" i asked. she nodded. I looked to Eva, my eyes questioning. she nodded,letting me know that she was alright for the process. i helped her out the door, and down the stairs. we had made sure she wouldn't see her coffin, her body. this would be her first time seeing it. " As you go through the process of returning to this life, your soul shall be cleansed. it might hurt a little bit. we're going to lie you down next to your body. returning is a painful and dificult process, and it can take days to perform." Eva said. she took Sara into a corner for a moment, speaking to her. i couldn't hear what she saying, and before i could eavesdrop,they were back. i held onto Sara's thin hand, as if for dear life. Eva created a circle out of candles, with plants and objects placed here and there. "It is ready." she said. Sara took a deep breath, closing her eyes. her grip on my hand softened. "Sara?" i asked. her head turned, as if to shake no. her grip tightened once more, then her eyes opened. "I'm ready." she said. we walked up to the ice chunk, and i helped her into it. she laid beside the perfectly preserved body. eva finished everything, then turned to me. "We need to cut off the link." she said. i turned back to Sara. "You're going to be alright." "Promise?" "Promise. hey,, come on. you're the strongest person i know, for a girl. and i'll be here when you wake up." i said, still holding her hand. "Promise?" "Promise." i said. i bent down and kissed her forehead. " I love you." i said. i nodded to Eva, and she pulled out an old looking dagger with strange symbols on it. she gathered up the near invisible chain, and held the knife under it. with a quick jerk of her wrist, she severed the bond. a sharp pain vibrated through my body, and when i looked back to where sara was, i could no longer see her. "You all must go now." she said. we nodded, and left. for the past three days we've been waiting for some kind of movement, but there's been none. Eva assures us that everything is alright, but sometimes i glimpse a hint of worry in her eyes. uncertainty. every minute i can, i spend by her side, waiting to be there when she wakes up. i promised, didn't i?

when the connection was cut between me and Jack, it hurt. the others hadn't really hurt. they stung, but this was a deep hurt. i knew the instant it had worked, because when he looked up, his bright blue eyes where unseeing. it broke my heart, but i knew that it had to be done, in order for this to work. "you better be there when i wake up" i whispered. everyone left, and Eva began to work around me. it felt wierd. i was just lying here, in a body, like it was a bed. or a pillow. "You're going to go to sleep now Sara." she turned to leave, but hesitated, then turned back. "Sara? Be strong. no matter what happens, be strong." she said, patting my hand. she left my veiw, but i could here her moving around the room. my eyelids suddenly got very heavy, and i couldn't keep them open. they fell closed.

there was this blinding, pulsating bright light. i sheilded my eyes from it. i felt like... like i had to walk towards it. like it was pulling me towards it. i followed the pull. the light seemed to get brighter, but then it started to dim, to face away, like waves pulling out. i found myself in a barren room. "Hello?" i asked. my voiced echoed off the walls. suddenly, the walls were covered in mirrors. my reflections all responded, "Hello." i was scared. "Wh-what am i doing here?" " This is the first task." "Task? what am i supposed to be doing?" " What are you supposed to be doing? you have to solve a riddle." "Okay... what riddle?" " "What riddle?" they echoed. " Shall we tell you, or let you just stay here?" "I would like it if you told me..." i said, looking around. the reflections giggled. " As you wish..." they said ominiously. " What is black as night, twisted as the old oak, hard as stone, colder than the coldest ice, and wears the mask of innocence?" Black as night... that was what i had heard Eva sayabout my essence once. twisted as the old oak... my father had said that once about me. colder than the coldest ice... that was how i felt when i first woke up dead. wears the mask of innocence...? i looked back up at my reflections. "M-Me?" i said. they grinned evilly. "Correct. do you wish to pass on?" i nodded. one of the nirrors fell open. Be careful. we wouldn't want you to mess up and never return, now would we?" they whispered as i passed through the door. i found myself in a a meadow. all around me, music floated through the air. it hinted and teased my ears. it was beautiful. fae music, my mother would have onced called it. i followed it. i wanted to hear more of it. i followed it, into the trees. the trees were covered in moss, and i felt like i was being watched, but when i would turn around, there was nothing there, except faint chittering. up ahead, i could see the lights of lanterns. i picked up my pace, breaking into a run. then i came upon them. their skin glowed in the golden light, their clothes shimmered and glistened like glossamer. their eyes were hypnotizing, hues that had no name, saturation like deep pools of color. their laughter was like church bells, tinkling and soft, yet it had a presence of its own. " Come! Come and Celebrate!" said a girl about my age with sunshine hair. she took my hands in hers, and i joined in their dance. they fed me food ihad never tasted the likes of before, gave me nectar that had a soothing coolness and a sickly sweet taste. we danced and danced and danced and danced, my feet stepping in time with the ever changing, ever speeding up dance.i barely noticed hte change in light, from darkness to light to darkness and back again. i barley noticed how some had hooves for feet and horns in their hair. i barely noticed anything. i was in a drunk stupor almost. they fed me and danced with me. we never stopped. never had to. i thought about my family back home, but little bylittle, i began to forget them. i thought about jack, and he too, began to fade. it was like my body was here, but my mind wasn't. it was as i was dancing, the blonde girl on my left, a handsome Fawn on my right, while i was in my stuper, that i suddenly remembered something. Something... what was it i was supposed to remember...? back...? pack...? sack...? lack...? jack...? Jack... yes... that was it... was it? yes... but what about Jack...? what was it about Jack...? suddenly, and image came to mind. i grasped at it greedily, not wanting it to go away. i got ahold of it, and i heard a voice, seperate from the fae laughter. "Be strong Sara. be strong. i love you." it was a boys voice. Jack's voice. Jack! i suddenly snapped back to reality, looking about. the people who hadfed me and danced with me, the people hat i had thought were beautiful, were eerie, their beauty wavering. they didn't seem to notice me. i pretended to stay in my stupor, looking for a way to escape. there was a break in the trees, only afew feet away when we circled past it. i waited to pass it a couple of times, until i made my moved. i tore out from their grip, spinning around and running away. i could hear them coming after me, and i ran faster. i found a crevice in some boulders and quickly got on my knees, squeezing my way in. i held my breath, watching their shadows run past. when they were gone, i let out a sigh. i waited a few more seconds, then stuck my head out. the coast was clear. i crawled out, and ran. i found a tall tree, and scaled it. at the top i could see there whole land. it stretched on and on. to the west, lsy the portal which i came through. the dance was not that far away, in the west. to the east, was a doorway, a gate. i knew that was what i was meant to go through, but it laid so so far away, miles and miles and miles away. it would take me days to get there, and that would be if i didn't have whatever they were chasing me. i could hear them bellow,and i hugged myself to te tree, hoping they wouldn't look up. my heart beat rapidly in my chest, threatening to pop right out. it was louder than thunder. i watched them leave, and i waited. when iknew for sure thatthey were gone, i jumped down, quiet as a cat. i turned toward the east, and ran. i could hear them coming after me,and i ran faster. please, please let me make it out. i prayed. there was no moon overhead, no guardian to watch over and protect me. i was alone.

**So... watchya think? R&R pretty pretty pretty pretty please? thanks! luv u all! till next time my beautiful snowflakes!**


	14. thirst

**Hey, whats up snowflakes? Not much going on here... no one's turned in my USB yet... yep. my life officailly sucks now. anyways, love you all, if anyone's reading this. please,please,please R&R!**

thirst

i don't know how long i've been here. a couple of days. a week maybe. moving whenever i could. i'm hungry. i dare not eat anything in this land of no moon. i remember what happened to those who did in my books. and i am thirsty. so, so, so thirsty. my throat, it burns like fire. and it is hard to swallow. i get light headed when i am running. they still search for me, i can hear their yelps and snickers. i use the trees. i hide in them when they come near. sometimes, i am tempted, so tempted to eat something, to drink something. they leave little snacks and drinks for me, trying to lure me back into that horrid stupor. i am growing weak, but i continue to go on. i scale a tree, looking out over the land. i am getting closer. but still, at the same time, it seems i am getting farther away. i can see the gate clearly now. it is a stone arch, very old, very unstable looking. i climb down, but then i hear them. their snickers. i hug myself to the tree, trying to be invisible. they pass on, and i look around. i will make camp in these branches. i tie myself to the trunk using some rope i found, and settle down to get as much sleep as i can.

i wake up ealry in the morning. the sun is rising. good. i discovered the other day that when they are hit by direct sunlight, they turn to stone. they are nocturnal, they will not hunt me in daylight. i untie myself and jump down, after checking which direction to go in. i start walking quickly. i only run when i need to, other than that, it is a waste of energy. the air is cool, the sunlight warm, birdsong fills my ears and the fragrance of wild flowers tickles my nose. this is truly a place out of one of my fairy tales. normally, i would have loved to stay here forever. With my family. not being hunted and controlled by strange creatures. no, this is not the paradise i have dreamed of, though it may look like it. the day went by quicker than i had hoped, but i did manage to cover a good distance, far more than i expected to. i was almost to the gate. the sun was barely beginning to touch the horizon when i heard it. it was them! what are they doing out in the sunlight? my heart started bating faster. i began to run. no time to hide. they were close on my heels. i could almost feel their hot breath down my neck. i was weak. but i ran like there was no tomorrow. which there wouldn't be if they caught me. i didn't know if i'd be able to break out of the stupor again. i ran even when it got dark, especailly when it got dark. suddenly, up ahead, there was a light. it was so small, i wasn't even sure if i had seen it at first, or if it had been a figment of my imagination. but no, it was there, and growing stronger. i ran towards it. it grew and grew. they got closer and closer. they snatched at my heels, tearing at my clothes. i began to cry. i wasn't going to make. i'm not going to make it. i might as well let them have me. i'm going to die. i'm going to be stuck here in that terrible stupor and die. i will never, ever get to see Jack again. i'll never see my husband, my family again. the tears flowed freely, blurring my vision. i ran still, because that stubborn emotion called hope wouldn't let me give up. i ran and ran. i was out of breath, my legs and middle were on fire. then, i tripped. a root that i hadn't seen tripped me. i went flying forward, landing on my stomach. the wind got knocked out of me, and i gasped, crying. it hurt to move. they were going to get me. "I'm so, so sorry Jack. i love you." i whispered. i could hear them. they weren't that far away, but as i held my eyes closed, waiting for them to grab me, nothing came. finally, when it was bearable to move, i got to my knees. i looked around me. everything was white. blindingly so. the light seemed to float around me in whisps. What? i stood up slowly, after stumbling four times. i was about to crumple to the ground again, when a hand reached out to me. it caught me and helped me up. a chilling howl peirced the air, and i turned towards it. there. i could see them, the strange people. they were clawing and hissing. i spotted the blonde girl and the handsome burnette. but they were more animal like now. barbariac. but they were trapped. a shimmering light flickered over them, keeping them at bay. then i realized what had happened. i had crossed through the gate.

i turned back to the person who had helped me. she was beautiful, more beautiful than anything i had ever seen. cream skin, ocean eyes, and long black whispy hair. "Eirre lieast oomca?" she said. "What?" she bit her lip, looking up, like she was thinking. then she looked back to me. "Are... yoo... h-hurt?" she stuttered. "Oh. um, i'm fine. a little sore." she nodded, and she pulled my arm around her shoulder, and led me away from those horrid creatures. as we walked on, the light started to fade, replaced by trees and shrubbery. finally, the last whisps let go of us, and before me stood the most magnificent castle i have ever seen. " Creoso ae Arvandoria. W-welcoom to... Haven." she said. i gasped. it was beautiful.

**hey guys! sorry, short, i know. i'll update soon. luv u all!**


	15. Arvandoria

**yo! wats up snowflakes? this is chptr 15! wow. fifteen already? wow. btw, buds from scol, lev reveiws. andanyone else reading this, which i dont think there ar anymore, cud u plez leva reveiw or two? thanks!**

Arvandoria

Arvandoria, or haven was beautiful, as were its citizens. they were all really tall. taller than north by a head. they were all thin, and perfect. pointed ears, long, shimmery hair, perfect. the land itself was green meadows of wildflowers, summer woods, hawiian shores. and a ivory castle. they gave me a room there, the grandest i have ever seen. they were all very kind to me, and were very worried over me, taking care of me. the girl who found me, Isilme, was my constant companion, upon my request. there was also another, Anoron, the prince, and his sister Eina. then there was Isilme's brother, pinquelik. these four were my friends, but i liked Isilme the most. she didn't speak as good of english as Anoron and Eina, but she spoke it better than Pinquelik, who hardly spoke any. and her name comforted me. it meant, in english, moonlight. and the moon shone full here, much closer than the one on earth. i would go hunting with them, and stay in the library studying Elf so that i could speak their language. i don't know how long i spent there,but it was a long good while. i had fun, i enjoyed myself. i didn't completely forget about the Guardians and Jack, they were just not on my mind anymore. i spent my days laughing with my new friends and having adventures, and my nights dining on the finest food and sleeping in the softest silk. the clothes they gave me were beautiful. Eina and Isilme and i would sometimes go down to the feilds and pick flowers, which they would later braid into my hair, which, as i noticed, had gotten longer, from my shoulders to my waist. how log does it take hair to grow?nevermnd. sometimes we would go shopping in the gigantic market. the air was always filled with birdsong and music andlaughter and delicious scents. other times, i would be in the library with Pinquelik, learning his language and teaching him mine. and sometimes, it would just be Anoron and me, and we would go for strolls in the gardens. Anoron was handsome, i must admit that. he had strong features, and meadowgreen eyes. he had shoulder length curly copper hair that he kept in a braid, and a small crown marking his royal status. he spoke perfect english, although when he did, he had a faint accent. he was very kind, and gentle. it was during one of these moonlight walks, that, among the night flowers and swans, we stopped for a moment on a foot bridge. i pulled myself up onto the railing and he leaned against it next to me. he stood up straight, then leaned towards me. i'd be lying if i said i didn't know what was happening. i knew, but i didn't know what to do about it. his lips met mine, and we kissed. we broke apart for air, and i sighed. i smiled, and he smiled. our hands clapsed together, and we walked back to the castle. Pinquelik saw us and came up to me. " Ca-a-n w-we s-s-s-s-s-st-tud-d-dy?" he stuttered. i nodded, and my hand left Anoron's as we headed to the library. as we studied, my thoughts returned again and again Anoron. trying to distract myself, i asked a question. "So, what's your name stand for? cuz Isilme's means moonbeam, and Eina's means Dawn, Happiness, while Anoron's- Anoron's means Dawn. So what does your's mean?" "Pinquelik? F-f-f-rrosst. it means frost in your language." he said. my heart stopped. Frost. and i felt a stab of guilt. but an image of Anoron swept across my mind, erasing that guilt. i went to bed that night happy. i woke up in the morning to breakfast in bed, something i had come to expect. after i ate, i got dressed and went to find Isilme. i found her out in the garden. i caught up to her on the same foot bridge from last night. " Izzy! Izzy! i called, running over to her. she looked up, eyeing my outfit. " Sara?" she asked. i stood by her, catching my breath. she was smirking, her deep ocean eyes smiling. " And what do we owe this choice outfit today? does it have anything to do with Aronon?" she asked. she had learned much better english then when i first met her. "What do you mean? i asked. she just looked at me. "You do now that i have a window right?" i gasped. "What? you saw? did anyone else see?" i asked, worried. she shook her head. i let out a sigh of releif. "So, how was it?" "It was... amazing." i confessed. we giggled. " you do know that that was his first kiss?" "What?" " Yes. A elf prince's kiss is meant to be saved for the one he truly loves. so, lucky you." she said. this was news to me, and i wasn't sure if i liked it or not. speak of the devil and he shall appear. Anoron appeared beside. "I give you two some time." she said, leaving us alone together. i watched her go, wanting her to stay and make this moment less awkward, but she waltzed away, her long black hair blowing in the wind. i turned back to Anoron and smiled. he smiled back, but his eyes were serious. " i h-have important question for you." he said. " i take it that Isilme has told you what it means?" i nodded. " And then you know what my question is?" i made no move, just swallowed. " I shall take that as a yes. but i have to ask it anyways. Emmiline, would you do me the honor of becoming my bride, Queen of Arvandoria?" i gasped. i knew it was coming, but i had hoped he would say something like, " Lets go hunting?", or "lets go to the beach". but now that the question was present to me, in front of me, slappping me in the face, i knew what i wanted to say. i nodded. "Yes. yes i will." i said. he smiled then, a big, sun smile. he took my hand and slid a silver ring, made to look like ivy leaves onto my finger. we walked back to the castle, and i spotted Isilme standing by one of the doorways. she had a smile on her face, her eyes turned down to my glittering hand. she gave me the thumbs up, winking. Isilme, to me, was most like a normal teenage girl than any of the others. " have already spoken to my parents and gotten permission. the wedding shall be in a month." he said. we giggled. "Can i borrow her for a moment?" Izzy asked. Anoron nodded. " For a moment. she muct meet my parents." Izzypulled me into a doorway, and there was a moment of silence. i held out my left hand, and she gazed at the ring as it glittered on my finger. she looked up at me. " Oh my goddess! it is beautiful! she gasped. we squealed like little girls. Anoron stuck his head in. "I'm sorry, but i must take her to Parents." he said. he took my hand, and led me away. he led me to a a hallway i had only seen once. we walked down it, and he opened a door for me. i stepped in. the throne room. i had never been in it. it was magnifecnt!i looked around the room, gasping. until i spotted the thrones. which were occupied. by the queen and king. they were by far the most beautiful i had seen, and my hand flew to my own face, brushing againgst it. i was nothing compared to them. they would think i was too ugly, too plain to marry their handsome son. the queen smiled at me. "Don't be shy. come forward sweetheart." she said, beckoning with a graceful hand. i stepped forward, stratening my dress. she gave a soft laugh. " i am sorry that we have not been able to meet before this, this great event. please, do not be scared." she said. i think i liked her. "My name is Vanessa, for beauty. and this is my husband, Indyo,for descendant. and i believe your name is Sara? that is Bitter, in our language. but youseem to be the sweetest girl i've met." the King smiled at me. "So we here you want to marry our son?" he said. "Well, he's the one that proposed... but yes.i do. very much so." i said. "we are glad to hear so. since we have rescued you, we have heard nothing but good about you, and we regret that we hadnot been able to meet you sooner." "um... thanks?" i said. i didn't know if that was what i was supposed to say or not. they smiled down at me. " We are glad to hear that our son wants to marry you, very pleased. and we wish to see you more often. stop by any time, sweetie." said Vanessa. i curtsied, thenhurried back out into the hall where Anoron was waiting.

***Jack's POV***

Sara's been out for two weeks. i was worried that her body would begin to... decompose. but Eva assured me that it wouldn't. istayed by her side 24/7. i held her hand, stroked her hair, read to her. looked after her. Tooth would visit me, bustling with questions about the cerimony. what colors, what flowers? etc. i would answer them as i well as i could. i thought about our life before all of this. the more i thought about it, the clearer it became. like walking through thick fog, and the closer you get to an object, the clearer it becomes. and with the memories of her, came more without her. of my family. soon, i could recount my whole human life to you. i loved her more than ever, and i prayed to god that she was winning whatever war she was fighting. i leaned in close to her ear. " I love you to the moon and back. me and you, againgst the world." i whispered, repeating the old line i would say to her when we were little. me andher, againgst the world. but now it was just her, againgst death. fighting it off to be with me. god, i have put her through hell, but i knew, that if i left her, it would be more hellish to her. "me and you." i whispered again. i kissed her forhead.

**Hey guys! so... i just randomly found this out. Sara means Bitter. i didn't even know that when i picked out the name! so, what do you think so far? R&R plez! luv u all!**


	16. wedding song

**Hey snowflakes. how is it going? its ok on this end... anyways, read and reveiw please!**

Wedding Song

the month before the wedding had been a blur. i don't really have any specific memory of it. but i did have a dress. it was beautiful. it was the purest white i had ever seen, and it's skirt trailed on the floor somewhat. it's sleeves hung off my shoulder and hung to the floor. it was beautiful. there were little cherry blossoms stiched into it, the palest pink it was almost white. it was early spring time. everything was in bloom, the sunlight shone on everything. there were soft fragrant breezes. it was beautiful. the wedding was today. invitations had been sent out across the land. we would be wed in the meadow were Anoron and i would spend our days together. wildflowers were in full bloom, all colors. today was the day. Isilme was my constant companion. she helped me get into my dress. it fit perfectly. she laced up the back, then hung my veil on top of my head. it was a beautiful veil. it hung from a crown of cherry blossoms, draping down like a gossamer waterfall to my ankles. it hung like the virgin mary's did in all those pictures. "You look absolutely _vanima."_ she said. vanima meant beautiful. "Thank you." i smiled, blushing. she laughed. the bells rang, loud and clear. it was time to go. she led me to the palace doors. behind the thick oak, i could hear the song of the people. it was a custom of theirs that on a wedding day, they would all sing the wedding song. " _Ma coia na alye_ _waita mi airre lootea... " _their voices rang out. i goddess, i'm going to embarrass myself. i thought. "You'll be fine. you remember what to say, right?" i nodded. "okay. you can do this." she said. the doors opened after she handed me my bouquet and she gave me a slight push. i stepped down the castle steps, the song of the people filling my ears. i walked down the little stone path leading off to the woods. soon, i made it to the alter. Anoron stood, his clothes of the finest clothe, like mine. the elf pastor, who didn't look a day over twenty, smiled up at me. anoron smiled at me, and it filled me with happiness. the pastor began his lines, and anoron began his vows. Isilme, and the others were on the side, smiling at me encouragingly. i waved back at them. the guests continued to sing. it was spring, and i was marrying the man I loved. the air was warm and fragrant, sunlight on my face, song in my ears, a smile on my lips, and love in my heart. i closed my eyes, listening to the deep purr of Anoron's voice as he spoke in his native tongue. that's when i felt it. A little tiny pinprick of coldness against my cheek. i opened my eyes. some clouds had settled in. not much, but as i stared up at them, more little pinpricks of cold stabbed at my skin. then one landed on my sleeve. i lifted my hand up to look at it. it was about the size of my pinky nail. it was whiter than the dress, if that was possible. it made the white dress look black. it was made up of little intricate designs, like lace, only finer. it began to melt, and as it did, a word came to mind. i looked back up to the sky, hundreds of little lace bits falling now, each one kissing my face softly in passing. a word began to form in my mind "Snow." i breathed. _Snow...? snow... white... cold... beautiful... what does this remind me of? _but i could not place it. there was definitly something, but i just could not get ahold of it. then distant voices echoed in my mind."_You're going to be alright." "Promise?" "Promise. hey, come on. you're the strongest person i know, for a girl. and i'll be here when you wake up." "Promise?" "Promise." " I love you." _i love you... who had said that to me? Anoron? no... someone else... j...jeff? james? jim? Jude? jake...? jake... no, not jake...ja...j-jack...jack. jack... Jack? Jack what? i looked around me. snow was dusting everything, a fine white sheet of it on the ground and other flat surfaces. on the windows of the castle and the wine glasses in the people's hands, frost began to form in beautiful white swirls. "Frost." Jack... Frost. Jack Frost. it sounded right in my mind, like two peices of a puzzle fitting together, clicking together. i wanted to say it outloud,to hear how it sounded. "Jack Frost." i said. it sounded like when water was spilled over ice, and it cracks. it also sounded like when, late at night in the middle of winter, the wind would blow softley. it sounded right. i siad it again. "jack Frost." "what was that darling?" whispered Anoron."Nothing." i leid. but was i lying? i could remember the name, and that it had some connection to winter, but nothing after that. but i could feel that there was _something_ there, something just outside of my reach. and then i caught ahold of it. Jack... Jack! JackFrost, my best friend. i remembered my life, before. i remembered. Jack Frost, my best friend andone true love, waiting for me to wake up. i looked around me now, on the verge of panicking. i saw Isilme and the others, beaming at me. i looked up tosee Anoron's smiling face. this was wrong. i was not supposed to bemarrying Anoron, i'm supposed to be marrying Jack. and i needed to get back to him! " Sara? it's your tun to say i do." anoron whispered down to me. i looked at the preist. "I... i ..." i stuttered. i looked back to isilme. she waved at me, smiling. i could almost hear what she was thinking. _Go_ _on_, _go_ _on_ _sweetie_. _Just_ _say_ _those_ _two_ _little_ _words_. i swallowed. "I..."

**Hey Snowflakes! howsitgoing? yeah... i'mkinda sick rite now... my friend Ashtree got me sick. yes,Ashtree. either way, gives me more time to write. i wish someone would leave a reveiw or two. it makes me feel like i dont have any readers. i mean, cmon! am i that bad? someone else had seventy two reveiws on their first chapter! please? isnt anyone reading my storys? im sorry, im sorry. just lost my cool there. ha. my cool. kinda a bad time to feel alone for me. either way, i left a cliffhanger, so, please read the next chapter to find out what she does! luv u all! Btw, the link is on my prof to see the utfit she wore. the one on the manikin is the dress she wore, but the veil the girl is wearing is what she wore. i hope i described it good!**


	17. explanations, decisions, and goodbyes

**Hey guys... i hope this turns out to be a good chapter. sorry, a little down right now. my friend's not talking to me and its my own stupid flt. i just realized a week too late i think. well, anyways, you all dont want to hear my sob story of the week. here you go.**

" I... I... I..." "Come on Sara." whispered Isilme. i closed my eyes, swallowing. "I cannot Marry you Anoron." i said. a collective gasp echoed from the guests. " I, i... just. do any of you even know why and how i got here?" Isilme looked to me. her eyes were worried. the king now stood, anger and confusion in his face. the queen just sat, and unreadable exression on her face. i felt horrible. but no one responded, except for isilme. she grabbed my wrist and dragged me down a corridor. "what are you doing?" she hissed. "I-i, i can't marry him." "Why? i Thought You loved him!" she said. "i, i mean, yes. i like him." "well, then what in the kingdoms is the problem?!" "I, I... Isilme?" "yes?" she snapped. "I'm engaged." "Yeha, to the man you just left at the alter!" "No, to someone else. someone who's waited for me for a long time, who's still waiting. i need to get back to him." i said. "What?" she gasped. "Explain." "Well, ok, so, do you remember when i first arrived here?" she nodded. "Do you know why i was even here?" no. "Gosh, this is a long story. in a nutshell, back in the human world, there are people called spirits. these are people who look after the children of the world. there are spirits of everything and anything. seasons, objects, feelings. there are bad ones though. my father, pitch black, was a bad one. there are also Guardains. they are like the royalty. they are the protectors. enemies of pitch. i'm friends with them. and my faincee is Jack Frost, spirit of winter and Guardian of fun." "Ok so how does this fit into right now...?" "a while back ago, i...died. they searched for my spirit for some time, then they found it. the spirit of death, Eva, helped me begin a journey to come back to life. she said that there were many worlds and challenges i'd have to go through to be alive again. this is one of i arrived here, something must have made me forget. i just now remembered about my life back home just now." "Because of the snow..." we could here the guests getting restless outside. "Stay here." she said. i watched her walk back out, and speaking to the king and queen. the five of them, Isilme, Anoron, Eina, Vanessa, and Inyo. i watched them disappear behind a wall. i walked up to my room. a little while later, i was called into the throne room. the doors closed shut behind me. Inyo was pacing back and forth angrily. Anoron was resting against a wall, Eina patting his shoulder. vanessa was seated on her throne and isilme was waiting by the door. they all spotted me at the same time. "what is the meaning of this?" yelled his father. "Why did you leave me up there?" asked Anoron. "What were you thinking?" asked eina and isilme. "Please, contain yourselves! give the girl some space!" commanded Vanessa. they backed away. "Sara. please, if you would, let us know why it is you have done this?" she asked calmly. "It's a long story." "Tell us, please." i took a seat at an end table in the room. "i don't even know if there is an officail beginning. but i'll try. well, first of all, there are people in the human world called "Spirits". they are invisible to the human who doesn't believe in them. they're only purpose is to keep the children of the world safe and happy. there are good ones, but some bad ones. my father is a bad one. he creates nightmares to scare the children. my mother is human. in my human life, i was married to my best friend, Jack overland, and we were going to have a child. he died in an accident saving his little sister. unbeknownst to me, he became a spirit, Jack frost. in my sorrow, i... i made a deal with my estranged father. he could have me, and raise me as his own, if i could forget. after our son was born, he took me. i was a baby again, with no memory of my past. jack couldn't remember either. well, my father tried to rise to power and jack, plus the Guardians, defeated him. a year later, Jack found me and took me away from his darkness. i still lived with my father, but my real family was the Guardians. well, one day, not that long ago, my father used me as a weapon, controlling me to kill jack. it didnt exactly work, i injured him badly, but not enough to kill. i unfortunetly did not know that and i..." i swallowed. "i killed myself. Jack and eva spent a lot of time trying to find my soul. they did, and brought me back and made me better and strong. jack and i got our memories back. we are engaged, to be married when i returned. i guess, a part of this world's charm made me forget. i remembered just barely because of the snow. i... i am sorry." i said, finishing off in an ashamed whisper. they were silent. I waited for something to happen. anything. guards to come and drag me away. Anoron calling off the wedding. i don't know. "well. Inyo, what do you think?" he just shook his head silently. "Eina? Isilme?" " I think...wedon't know." they said. "And anoron? what do you think?" he just looked away. " Well. I think, that this lovely girlhas had a hard life, and she has a hard journey before her. she needs to go back to her fiancee, this... Jack Frost?" she said. "what?" yelled Anoron, Inyo,and Eina. "Anoron! All of you! control yourselves! and anoron! she has someone who loves her, whose been waiting for her to return. how would you feel if you were in his shoes?" i hid a laugh at that. he never wore shoes. " I guess... you're right mother. She needs to go back." Eina and Inyo thought about it, then nodded their heads. "I'm sorry Anoron. i never meant to hurt you. " i said. he nodded curtly, then left the room. Inyo went with him. "So...what is it exactly you're supposed to do to get back?" "I have to go through seven levels to get back. each one holds a challenge. i've gone through three, including this one. four more left." "And what were the challenges?" "Lessons i learned." "Like what?'' "In the first one, i was told how horrid and destroyed i was. i dealt with it, because i knew it wasn't all the way true. i didn't listen to those who would drag me down. in the second one, i learned to bestrong, carry on, fight for what you need or want. in this one... i learned to do what's right, evenif it hurts the ones you love..." i said, staring at the door. "we will make preparations for your journey." said Vanessa. "Thank you, i am truly sorry for the trouble i have cuased." i said. i went back to my room, and for a week i didn't come out. on the day i was to leave, Isilme came in. " Sara?" "Yes?" i said, suiting up in the outfit they had made fore me. it was a hooded tunic, red in color. i had on leggings underneath, not unlike jack's. i had a belt that held a sword. "I'm... I'm glad you came here. You'r a good friend. I'm going to miss you." she said,hugging me tightly. "i'll miss you too. but just remember. i'll always be here." i said, pointing to her heart. "And you'll always be here." i said, pointing to my own heart. she nodded,smiling through her tears. she handed me the sack she came with. "it has food and other supplies. be careful, okay?" she said. "i will. no worries,okay?" isaid. we walkedout to the court yard, where the rest where waiting with horses. i said good bye to eina."thank you."i said to vanessa. Anoron andInyo would guide me to the portal. it was a two day journey. Isilme insisted on accompanying me, and Eina did too. Soon, a horse was being brought up for Vanessa too. they were all going to accompany me to the end, even Isilme's journeyed on, silently for the most part. mid day on the second day, we reached the portal. i dismounted, as did the others. i said my goodbyes, then, with one last look and wave to them, i stepped through. and they were gone. here we go...

**cliffhanger... mwahahahahaha! jk. iactually would like ur guys opinion on what the next four levels/ challenges/lessons shud be, cuz i got nada. well, till next time!**


	18. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

this is an important update.

I have not been getting the responses I have been wanting, so, until people start asking me about it, I will not update this story, or some of my others. so, sorry. but until then, adios


End file.
